The Nine Tailed Shark
by From Kid To King
Summary: Hello, new writer. This sotry is adopted from Jd-103. Kisame feared member of the seven swordsmen of the mist now rogue pass on his sword and knowledge to naruto through a summonings through his dieing breath. Follow Naruto as he goes form a boy to a legendary swordsman with the blade Samehada.


**A/N: Author's Note: **This Story is adopted from Jd-103 and it will be my first story that I have adopted and made so please tell me how things are with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Masashi Kishimoto's anime/manga series Naruto.

Legend:

"A Human being is talking."

'_A Human being is thinking.'_

"**A Tailed Beast or Summon talking."**

'_**A Tailed Beast or Summon thinking.'**_

"A type of jutsu is being used."

Chapter One:

-Land of Fire: An Unknown Forest-

'_I still can't believe that Sasori underestimated me,'_ The 23 year-old man known as Kisame Hoshigaki thought, _'but even though I managed to escape, Sasori was able to inflict me with one of his bloody poisons…! I can barely move anymore…'_

It was then that the blue-haired swordsman was broken out of his thoughts when his ears caught the distant sound of a waterfall. After he had turned himself around, Kisame began to slowly shuffle his way towards the direction the waterfall's sound was coming from. The blue-haired swordsman absentmindedly fingered a pair of scrolls within his black cloaks many pockets.

'_Even if I do die here… Samehada and my techniques will be passed on to a worthy heir. I will make sure of that.' _Kisame vowed.

It took the blue-haired swordsman five more minutes to reach his destination. Kisame brushed the last branch away from his face and saw the waterfall he had heard earlier.

A torrent of water descended from a steep 65-foot cliff, splashing far below onto the moss-covered rocks beneath it. A steady spray of mist was created when the water crashed down before it slowly fell black down into water below.

The blue-haired swordsman released a breath that he didn't know he had been holding before he walked towards the river that was spawned from the waterfall. Kisame then used one of his sharp, shark-like teeth to bite his thumb. After he had drawn blood, the blue-haired swordsman made five hand-seals before he slammed his right hand on the river's surface.

"Summoning jutsu." Kisame whispered.

In an instant the river's water became blurred and a long shadow appeared. This shadow seemed to look around before it swam to the surface of the river. As the shadow surfaced, the blue-haired swordsman became victim of water displacement.

Floating before Kisame was a silver shark with a long, slender body with eyes located just above the front of its mouth. The silver shark's eyes narrowed when it finally noticed the bloodstained appearance of its summoner.

"**Why have you summoned me to this location Kisame?" **The shark questioned, **"And who is responsible for the damage inflicted on you."**

"… Terasu… I don't have that much time to explain things… I summoned you because I need you to take this scroll… along with the Shark Summoning Contract and give both objects... to a strong person who has been shunned like I was." Kisame ordered, pausing only when he had to cough.

"… **Very well Kisame," **Terasu replied**, "But I need to know the one who is responsible for your current state."**

"Two weeks ago I was offered a position within an organization known as Akatsuki… When I refused to join Akatsuki, the organization sent Sasori of the Red Sands after me… I managed to escape from him but he was able to poison me… His poison has already spread throughout my bloodstream… There is no cure for one of Sasori's poisons Terasu… Even as we speak I can feel myself dying." The blue-haired swordsman replied.

The shark summons eyes widened briefly at this news before a deep sadness filled them. As there was nothing he could do to save Kisame, he simply opened his mouth. Kisame smiled an unnoticed predator-like smile before he placed two scrolls within Terasu's mouth. As soon as the blue-haired swordsman had withdrawn his hand, the shark summon closed his mouth and swallowed the two scrolls.

"Good-bye Terasu," Kisame whispered, "Water style: Water field jutsu."

In an instant an orb of water formed around Terasu before it detached itself from the river. After it had detached itself from the river, the orb began to float into the sky. Once the orb had managed to float above the tree-line it began to travel towards the nearest village that would have a water source that would be able to support its cargo.

The blue-haired swordsman grinned when he couldn't detect Terasu's chakra signature anymore. Kisame was about to relax when he heard a twig snap.

The blue-haired swordsman quickly removed a kunai-knife from his hip-pouch before he turned to face the source of the snapping sound.

Standing in front of Kisame was a person with short, spiky black-colored hair and an orange, swirl-patterned mask with only one eyehole. The black-haired man was wearing a black cloak that was emblazoned with red clouds. Underneath his cloak this figure had on a pair of bluish/black pants, black sandals, and white stirrups.

This person didn't seem to notice Kisame's presence as he continued to tap his foot against the ground impatiently.

"Who the heck are you?" The blue-haired swordsmen finally questioned.

As soon as the masked man heard Kisame's question, his foot stopped tapping and he looked at Kisame as if he didn't notice him before.

"Oh! Tobi is so sorry! Tobi thought that you wouldn't arrive for another five minutes!" The black-haired man said in a childish voice.

"So… what do you want with me… Tobi?" The blue-haired swordsman questioned wearily.

"Tobi was sent on a mission by Lord Pein! Tobi was told to kill Mr. Kisame Hoshigaki!" Tobi answered.

Kisame tensed at this information before he slowly began to move his arm towards his hip-pouch. The blue-haired swordsman was careful to make sure that Tobi was paying attention to his face and not his arm.

In an instant Kisame saw Tobi vanish from the spot in front of him before he felt the cold metal of a kunai knife against his neck.

"Mr. Kisame Hoshigaki has been a bad boy," Tobi whispered in Kisame's right ear, "This is you're fate for denying you're membership into the Akatsuki."

Kisame Hoshigaki's head fell from his shoulders and landed the ground before his body with a sickeningly plop. A look of eternal surprise would forever shine in the blue-haired swordsman's eyes.

"Bye-bye." Tobi giggled.

XXXXXXX

-Land of Fire: The Village Hidden in the Leaves-

After a two hour flight within his summoner's Water Style: Water field jutsu, Terasu found himself being deposited within a large pond within the Hidden Leaf Village. In an instant the shark summons realized that he couldn't breathe and quickly used a water ninjutsu to turn the water into saltwater.

As soon as Terasu had finished his jutsu, he sighed before he swam to the depths of the pond he resided in to find a place to rest. Before the shark summon entered the world of dreams he heard his summoner's last order.

"… _Terasu… I don't have that much time to explain things… I summoned you because I need you to take this scroll… along with the Shark Summoning Contract and give both objects... to a strong person who has been shunned like I was."_

Terasu sighed deeply before he adjusted his position so that he would be more comfortable.

'_**How in the world am I going to find a person that meet Kisame's requirements…? Oh well… I will have to figure out that problem tomorrow…' **_The shark summons thought.

**Jutsu:**

1. The Summoning Technique (口寄せの術, _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_?) allows a ninja to summon a creature to their side during battle. The creature can then use its own unique abilities or weapons however it sees fit. Before a summon can be performed, a ninja must first sign a contract with the creature in their own blood. After that they need only press their hand to the ground, offer an additional donation of blood, and provide an appropriate amount of chakra to bring the creature to their location.

2. The Water Release: Water Field Technique (水遁: 水フィールド, _Suiton: Mizu Hara no jutsu_) allows a ninja to create an orb of water around an animal or human.

**A/N: Author's Note:**

This is the end of my first chapter of my adopted story. Also for the first ten chapters they will be the same except a few things in some of the chapters. I have made the story as how Jd-103 requested of me. So what did you think? Let me know in your reviews and messages.


End file.
